Wound dehiscence in patients treated with chemotherapeutics agents such as Adriamycin is more frequent than in untreated surgical patients. The nature of the defect is unclear, but perhaps relates to a defect in collagen synthesis of maturation. Reduced wound breaking strength is observed in experimental animals treated with Adriamycin. The source of this decreased wound strength is being examined.